Join the Dead
by Darth Mudkip
Summary: AU. Malik was the first, and through him Marik.  They were supposed to be mindless starved monsters, but instead they were worse. They wanted what was missing from them, the two living of the four, and they will stop at nothing to get them. RXBXMXM.
1. Bloody Convertible

Warning:

Hinted conspireshipping, possible character death, slight violence, some yaoi, and more.

Any of the above can and might be used so you have been warned :3

Enjoy otherwise

* * *

><p>The world was virtually lifeless. Those that were still alive were running, those that were dead were in peace, and those that were trapped in-between fed on them. A red convertible growled over the countless bodies that lay forgotten on the roads. The speed limit signs where naught but a memory as the driver drove with speed and passion. Whether it was to get away or to get to a safe place was unknown to him and his passengers. His harsh eyes scoured the road, trying to ignore the scene that was happening in the back seat of the vehicle. Behind him were two of his three lovers. A tall, tan man with golden spiky hair was bleeding from his neck onto the white leather seats of the car, the other ,a pale green-eyed teen, was trying to stop the bleeding with a cloth, his white hair stained slightly pink from all the contact it was receiving from the other.<p>

"Bakura, he's losing a lot of blood. We have to do something soon. He doesn't seem to be turning yet either." The pale teen stated to the driver, never taking his eyes off his life-saving efforts.

"Malik didn't turn right away either, remember?" Bakura barked, still looking away from those behind him.

XxXxXxXxX 

_ "Come on it will be fun, Bakura!"_

_ "Fine, we will go happy?"_

_-._

_ "Why are they all pale like? They look like you Bakura!"_

_ "It's not my fault I'm pale, brat! Blame Ryou for it."_

_-._

_ "Well that guy was weird. Seriously, who bites a complete stranger like that?"_

_ "Hmph, you'll need to have Ryou disinfect that when we get back."_

_-._

_"BAKURA! MARIK! RYOU! I JUST WANT A BITE!"_

_ "Shit, Malik. What is going on here?"_

XxXxXxXxX 

"What are we going to do, Bakura?" The question brought him out of his memories of recent events.

"Drop me off as soon as you can, Ryou. That's the safest thing to do. It's only a matter of time before it's too late." The bleeding male said in hollowed breaths to the one above him.

"Don't say that, Marik! You can fight, you have to!" Tears were leaking out of his emerald eyes as he sobbed into the chest of Marik.

"Ry, we are going to drop him off, end of story." Bakura said in a whisper lacking any emotion.

"No! We can't lose him too!" he shouted, desperate to keep what was left of his make-shift family together.

"ENOUGH!" He slammed on the brakes and silenced all of the occupants of the car. "We don't have a choice, look at Marik's skin. It's becoming pale and his eyes are losing its life."

"I know you don't want to leave me as well, but Bakura is right," Marik paused taking in more air before he continued "I'm not going to be able to fight it much longer. The sooner you leave the safer you'll be." He placed one of his hands on Ryou's cheek in an effort to comfort him. Ryou was always the most sensitive and loving of them all. It would make sense that he wouldn't want to leave any of them behind, seeing as he was the only one to accept them with open arms in the first place.

"Is here okay, Marik?" Bakura asked turning around for the first time since they entered the car.

"This is…."

"Where we all confessed to each other…" Ryou whispered, his voice filled with remorse at the lost of his family. Bakura got out of the front seat of the car and made his way to the back. He opened the door and took hold of Marik to ease him out from where he was lying.

"Take me… take me to the bench."

"I don't want to do this to you, Marik. Isn't there something we can do?" He asked as Bakura managed to lower Marik onto the park bench below the large oak tree.

"I know you don't, Ryou, but we don't have a choice and Marik wants to live his last moments away from us we are safe, correct?" Bakura said his voice uncharacteristically soft as he removed his arms from Marik.

"Marik!" Ryou cried and threw himself into Marik, sobbing into his chest.

"It's okay, I'll be fine I won't allow it to happen, I will choose the other path first, as my own choice as a human. Not as a monster." He hugged Ryou, being careful not to smear too much blood onto the gentle light. "Shhh, you and Bakura need to get going. My blood is bound to attract them."

"Come on, we have to go now, Ryou. I see them in the distance." Bakura pulled Ryou away from Marik and started to drag him away.

"Bakura."

"Marik." They both nodded in a silent 'I love you' before turning away. Ryou glanced back one more time before crying into Bakura's arm as they walked away.

XxXxXxXxX

Marik was leaning against the tree in the center of the park, having removed himself from the bench. He was breathless as he looked at the sky, the moon's pale light barley shinning through the clouds that concealed it. It was a depressing day to say the least. First he was woken up before noon, then his hikari was attacked by a freak, and then his hikari attacked him, practically gnawing his neck off. And now he was without his lovers about to either be eaten alive, or become one himself. As he was deep in thought, rustling from the woods behind him could be heard. Turning as fast as he could in his injured state, he prepared to be mauled on site. Instead what awaited him was a shock to his mind.

"Hello, Marik. Nice to see you again" Came the greeting from a figure within the woods that slowly approached the injured yami.

"That's not possible! You can't be here." He barked. There was no way for him to be there. It just wasn't possible. The figure smirked before walking closer.

"But, I am, Marik. I am."

* * *

><p>A sorta cliffhanger, I'm horrible arn't I?<p>

This, if you haven't guessed has a certain 'monster' theme. This will be complete by Halloween and the good news is I already have all the chapters planned and written :3

Any way the next chapter will be posted between now and two weekish. See you next chapter!

~Darth Mudkip


	2. Gate Keepers

They had been walking for several hours after the convertible broken down from the engine over-heating. The only weapon they had was a broken tennis racket; and it would do them no good for it was never a smart idea to approach the enemy in direct combat. One bite and you were as good as dead.

"Bakura? What are we going to do now?" Ryou asked his fingers interlocked with Bakura's.

"We are going to go back to Domino and somehow get into KaibaCorp." He stated.

"KaibaCorp? Why there?"

"Kaiba, being the smart man that he is, is bound to have emergency supplies in his building as well as his own home. Plus, that building had a lot of in and out traffic, thus there is bound to be other survives there."

"But what if there are no survivors? Where will we go then?" Ryou asked, starting to panic. /_What if we are the only ones left?/ _His worried thought leaked through the mind link.

"Then we'll raid a hunting supply store and find a way out of Japan. I highly doubt we are the only ones left, Yadonushi." He kissed Ryou's forehead in a comforting manor. "And if we are, I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else."

Ryou smiled up at him before facing the road again. The skyline of Domino City could be seen up ahead. A comfortable silence passed, before Ryou interrupted it with another question. "'Kura… why was it easier for you to leave Marik behind? When Malik got infected we had to drag you away but…. But with Marik you…you encouraged leaving him…why?"

"Ryou," Bakura sighed and stopped walking, "I had no idea what was going on with Malik, but with Marik, I got a clear idea of what was going to happen to him. Marik didn't tell you but as you were looking out and I was placing him in the car he could already feel the changes coming. The only reason why he lasted as long as he did was because of his constant use of Shadow magic to dull the effects. It wasn't a permanent solution. He told me right before I called you to us to make sure that when he said _'That's the safest thing to do'_ that I would drop him off then. He couldn't hold it back much longer, Ry. I didn't want to leave him either but it had to be done, if we didn't we would be just like him and Malik."

"I miss them, 'Kura."

"As do I, landlord, as do I. But you have to be strong for them." Bakura pulled Ryou into a hug and a chaste kiss. "They wouldn't want you to worry like this."

"But…wh-what do you think they are doing now?"

"… come on, we have to keep walking. It's not safe to stay out here in the open. Let's go." Bakura knew it wasn't wise to tell his light that Marik and Malik were feasting on someone's flesh. Occult lover or not, it would only make his panic worse.

~o(0)o~

Ryou and Bakura approached the city limits from the side and noticed a few guards outside its gate. The guards had a weird air about them. Their armor was encased in fresh, still dripping, blood. Any of the skin that was exposed shined ghostly pale and was covered in several cuts and gashes. There were several bodies, old, children, and obese, littered around their feet, and the gates themselves like sacrifices to an ancient heathen god. Most of the corpses had bullet holes and a few, the stronger bodies, had bite wounds; that on any normal day one would assume it was made by a savage animal.

"We are going to have to sneak in through a difference entrance, landlord. They are killing survivors it seems." Bakura stated in a hushed voice.

"To…conserve food?" Ryou whispered back looking at Bakura before noticing something strange happening to a few of the corpses. "What… what is that?"

"Wha- oh shit! Get down!" Bakura pulled Ryou down towards the ground and the hid behind the bush, his body over the little one's as a shield.

A few of the corpses started to move. Only the bodies of the young and seemingly fit started to twitch. Slowly the two re-animated bodies started to rise from the ground. The gate guardians made grunting noises to something behind the gate. Two more guards came out with several of the Roba children. Pushing them towards the bodies, they were immediately attacked and feasted upon. Ryou pushed his face into Bakura's neck. It was too much to bare for him. He may not have liked or hated the Roba brothers but to be torn apart like cotton candy was a cruel fate that he would not have wished on his own enemies. The worst part was the noise coming from the animated souls. There was nothing but crunching and groaning from them, while the living children were screaming in agony, crying out to their older brother, who was one of the ones eating them; begging for him to stop.

"Let's go now while they are all distracted." Bakura said in a soft voice, pulling Ryou with him away from the carnage, and out of hearing range from the infected. Sneaking around Bakura noticed a narrow rip in the chain linked gate, just barley big enough for them to squeeze through.

"You have to be careful getting through here, it's a tight fit." He said has he showed Ryou how to wriggle through it. Bakura had no problem getting through it with all of his years being a thief and sneaking through the shadows, Ryou, on the other hand, had not had his experience. As his light was trying to get through his shirt got snagged on a sharp jagged edge of the gate. Trying to jerk his arm free, he pierced his skin on the gate causing a gash deep enough to draw blood. Gasping in pain, he got free and fell through the gate, being caught by Bakura before he landed on the ground. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just a small cut." Ryou replied.

"Don't do that next time."

A strong gust of wind, in the direction of the gate, blew by them both at that moment. Groans and the shouting of 'living' could be heard. Alarms sounded by the gate and echoed to the pair. In the distance the freshly moving undead appeared to be running towards them with haste. Bakura grabbed hold of Ryou's hand and started to run with him as fast as they could; having no time to stop and cover up the wound that was attracting the dead. If they couldn't get that problem fixed soon…. They were as good as eaten.

* * *

><p>Alright that was chapter 2! The next one will be out around the 29th of September. I have it worked out to where the last chapter will be out on October 31st! Yay me!<p>

Now that this is posted give me some love? Please? I'm a review whore I can't help it XD.

See you all around the 29th! Oh and big thanks to my bud 'Mai' for editing for me :3


	3. Buggy Allies

They continued to run even though the danger was out of sight for the moment. All of the infected in the immediate area dispersed, after they took the time to bandage the wound that Ryou had inflicted on himself, and they were no longer able to smell the blood.

"Hehe, Bakura." Came a call from the alley they were about to pass. Insector Haga stepped out from the darkness and beckoned the two towards him. "It's safe in here with us," he pointed to the door on the side of the building, "They haven't swarmed us yet. You could catch your breath inside." He smiled before walking back down the alley and into the building.

Bakura and Ryou both gave each other a look before nodding and taking the offer. He, unfortunately, was the first living person they had seen since the breakout. Heading into the alley they went inside and shut the door that had been left ajar for them, like an invitation. Haga awaited them and beckoned them to follow him through the building that appeared to be a duplex.

"Why are you helping us?" Ryou questioned. He had faint memories of Haga and none of them were pleasant.

"You aren't the only survivors, the rest are downstairs keeping quiet." He said, dodging the question. Walking through the living area they noticed that it did seem like there was someone living here. Only one someone though. "The rest of the nest is down below." He pointed down the staircase from the open basement door.

Bakura pushed Haga out of the way before descending the staircase. When he reached the bottom he noticed that the only other living beings were the insects' scattered around. "Where the hell is everyone else?"

Haga smiled before shoving Ryou down the stairs, causing him to sprawl out and clutch his twisted ankle as it sent spears of pain shooting up his leg. "Everyone else is dead, dying, or undead; and the living are doing whatever they can to survive, even if it means selling out other breathers." He laughed, then quickly barricaded the door, to prevent his hostages from escaping.

Bakura rushed over to his injured light's side to assess the damage done to him. Allowing his former host to use his shoulders for support he placed him down on a rotting sofa, to allow the injured ankle room for elevation.

"I really need to stop hurting myself." Ryou sighed while glancing at the other injury he received earlier in the day.

"If you didn't get hurt every other second, then you wouldn't be you." Bakura jested half-heartedly.

"I won't be going anywhere any time soon on this leg." He paused to think before he spoke again, "You should get out of here and get help while you can."

"I'm not leaving you too, Landlord. I have left enough of my lovers to their doom; I am staying right here. End of story."

"But, I'm not infected so it would be safe for you to come back." Ryou protested. "We are both trapped down here, until God knows when. I _will not_ be able to get anywhere, we're sitting ducks!"

"Yadonushi, I a-"

"I'm still a breather, so I'll be fine. You're fast enough to get out, get help, and come back for me before he'd even notice you're missing! Please, Bakura, I don't want to be trapped here waiting for him to strike. So get out through that window, come back and kick his ass!" He gasped for air after speaking, it was all a mangled rush of words, but not rushed enough to lose its meaning and passion.

Bakura grabbed Ryou and embraced him before he whispered in his ear, "I am coming back for you."

"I know you are, Bakura, and I will be waiting."

~o(0)o~

"I have the Hikari." Haga wheezed into the phone.

"And the Yami?" A smooth voice replied.

"Hehe, I have him too."

"Where are you holding them? Can they escape?"

"I trapped them in the basement and blocked it off from the outside. I locked it too! They're trapped like flies on sticky-paper." He declared, proud to use his sneaking skills to their advantage.

"For your sake I hope they are still there when we arrive."

"You're coming here? I thought-"

"We will be there shortly."

~o(0)o~

Haga headed towards the door when he heard the doorbell alert him to his 'guests'. Opening the door he lowered his head in submission to them. "I will show you the way to them if you'd just follow me." He brought them to the entrance of the basement stairway. "I'll bring them up." He walked down the stairs; his beady eyes noticed only one of his pale skinned prisoners. He rushed over to Ryou and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up slightly. "Tell me, where is Bakura?"

"…" Ryou was silent and glanced off to the side, ignoring Haga.

"Tell me!"

"No…"

"Now!"

"…" Haga, growing infuriated with the captive's lack of cooperation, smacked Ryou across the face. The crack echoed.

"Oh dear, you are really going to wish you hadn't of done that." Two shadowed figures appeared at the bottom of the staircase. Both were males one being larger than the other. The bigger of the two went up to Haga and removed him from Ryou.

"Missing someone?"

"No Bakura no deal for you."

"But, I have one of them though!" Haga screamed out, thrashing in the grip of the large male who laughed at his anguish. He dragged him up the stairs by his arm, Haga's head banging on each step. All was silent before a blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the house hold, causing goose bumps to form on all of the living's flesh that was in the immediate area.

"Hello there, Ryou, did he hurt you anywhere else?" The smaller of the two figures said as he moved towards him.

"Ma-"

"Shhhhh, it's okay, Ryou." He lowered himself down to Ryou's level and caressed his face in a comforting matter. "You won't be alone again."

"No! You can't do this to me! I don't want it!" He protested, shaking his head side to side.

"We will see about that." The figure smiled at him before lifting up the pale male and taking him out of the room.

* * *

><p>So this was late but I forgot that I didn't have class on Thursday :3<p>

Yep shit just hit the fan but everything will be okay... or will it?

Anyway here is chapter 3 and chapter for should be out around the 15th, litte sooner or later maybeh depends on school and Anubis

**Review** for a cookie and non-deadly hug? Please? :3


	4. The End of Life

Bakura ran with haste back to the location of his hikari. Ryou had called out to him through the mind link, before it was cut off. He managed to find a machete to arm himself with. As he approached the building, where the slimy slug Haga held his hikari, Bakura noticed that the door was ajar and silence seeped into the air around it. Walking through the door, being careful not to make any unnecessary noises, Bakura was welcomed with the smell of blood and death. In the middle of the living area lay Haga's dead and severely mutilated body. Several stab wounds littered what was left of the body, and the arm still attached to the body. Bloody footprints and chunks of flesh mimicked a trail of breadcrumbs to where Bakura had last seen his hikari.

Rushing through the duplex and down the basement stairs, he discovered a missing Ryou. Parts of the torn clothing still inhabited the couch that Ryou had been laying on. Checking the mind link once again he heard, and felt nothing. Deciding to scout the rest of the area for clues on his hikari's whereabouts, Bakura climbed back up the stairs. The kitchen was bland of anything of immediate value; the only thing worth anything were several more pieces of flesh, presumably from Haga. Walking back into the living area to examine the body, Bakura noticed something that he missed before in his panic. On the wall furthest from where the rotting body lied were Haga's legs as well as a message addressed to him.

_**We have your **_

_**Hikari, Bakura**_

_**He's home.**_

The message immediately clicking inside his head Bakura abandoned the weapon and vacated the building. The roads were desolate and free from any visible dead, as he ran towards his home that he shared with his lovers when they were breathing. Slamming down the front door Bakura shouted for Ryou.

"Bakura!" Ryou's voice echoed from upstairs.

"Ryou! Where are you?" Bakura yelled jumping up three steps at a time before entering the master bedroom. "Ryou?" He said again as he walked further into the room. Hearing the door to the room shut behind him, he quickly turned around.

"Hi, Bakura." Ryou waved to his yami, blood dripping off the wound on his paler than normal arm. He smiled and walked forward towards Bakura. "We had it all wrong, Bakura. We never had to worry about becoming a mindless corpse." Ryou nudged Bakura down onto the bed that he was standing by.

"What?" Bakura questioned and was rewarded with a smile before Ryou climbed on top of him and straddled him.

"Join us, Bakura! Being dead is _amazing_."

"You know I can't do that, Ryou."

"You don't want to be with us anymore, Bakura?" He pouted and sniffled, forming some crocodile tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Us?"

"Hehehe," Ryou giggled, losing the tears "Marik, Malik and, I silly. We are all like this, and we are better than those out there. Remember all that shadow magic we've been around and a part of these last few year? Weeellllll, it alters the effect of the Breakout, making us better than the rest of the dead."

"Better, how does being a talking corpse make you better, Ry?"

"Silly, 'Kura, we are better because we can control the limiters on the brain, the ones that only allowed us to access ten percent. Meaning, we are as strong or smart as we want to be at any given time. We won't have to worry about a decomposing body either because we can use shadow magic to preserve our bodies. It's great, Bakura. We have everything we could ever want and the only thing we are missing is you."

"If you're smarter than the rest of the dead, why did Malik attack Marik?" Bakura questioned.

"Initial hunger, I had it too, but once it passes it's eat and kill whoever you want. Join us, Bakura. You don't really have a choice but we would love if you were willing like I was."

"Willing?" Ryou just smiled and nodded at his questioning before he started to grind against Bakura's sensitive area.

"Marik and Malik can be quite persuasive when they want to be." He purred into Bakura's ear. The door to the room squeaked as it was opened. Standing in the doorway was Marik and Malik, their once vibrant tan skin was pale compared to their norm. Their golden blond hair was a few shades lighter than normal, and their eyes held bloodlust deep within them.

"We already have your first meal for you in the next room, Bakura. It's a miracle he's still alive and uninfected by the Breakout, but nevertheless he is waiting for you." Marik said smirking while leaning against the door frame.

"Bakura, it can be everything we already had plus more. Anything you could ever desire can be yours too." Ryou's grinding became rougher and more sensual as he spoke causing Bakura to hold onto the mattress.

"Just think, Bakura, all the things you gave up upon your return to flesh can be yours again, the killing, the stealing, the freedom."

"You are already dead, Bakura. You just have to accept it." Malik stated who was leaning against the free side of the door frame.

'Do it for me, Bakura, if not for yourself. I don't want to be without you for the rest of eternity.' Ryou said over the mind link, halting his movement against his yami.

"… Okay … I'll do it." Bakura agreed somewhat reluctantly. Ryou smiled and kissed Bakura on the mouth before trailing kisses across his cheeks, leading him downwards toward Bakura's neck.

"Don't worry, Bakura. It only hurts while you are dying."

* * *

><p>Hmmm, I thought I said the 17th with the last chapter, my bad XD. Anyway here is chapter four, yay! The last chapter will be out on October 31st because it's Halloween and I love that holiday :3<p>

**Reveiw for pie? :3**


	5. Epilogue

"Have fun, Bakura!" Ryou chimed shoving his yami into the room. Broken and ragged breathing echoed around the thief as his life dripped steadily through his crimson stained fingers.

Thief?" a deep voice called out to him from the bed. Bakura began to laugh when he turned his head to see his greatest foe, Atemu. "… Are you okay?"The pharaoh asked his enemy.

"Oh yeah," he laughter rose to full on maniacal "I'm better than okay. I'm fantastic!" Bakura removed his hand from his neck, exposing his wound. Atemu gasped in response to seeing the festering wound, the blood seeping freely from its confines.

"Tomb robber, you're-"

"Dead?" He slowly rose from the ground, his laughter subsiding with his movement. "I know." Bakura quickly tackled the pharaoh down onto the ground in efforts to devour his flesh. The resistance he received was in vain, as the attacker's strength was beyond normal human capability. Ignoring the protest and cries from his victim, Bakura tore into the throat that he had stolen from his meal.

"_Aibou_!" Atemu cried, tears in the corner of his eyes. His final thoughts rested on his hikari, whom he knew he would be joining soon. Blood stopped its constant flow and eyes drooped shut as he drifted off to his eternal rest.

After finishing his meal, the body only slightly recognized by globs of odd colored hair scattered around it, Bakura stood up and faced the door that had opened mid-meal.

"Enjoyed your meal?" Marik asked sauntering into the room, his arm around his Omote.

"Want seconds?" Malik questioned.

"Yeah… I do." Bakura licked off the escaping blood from his hand as he watched Ryou walk into the room. His hikari giggled as he caught the dripping blood falling from his love's lips.

"We should clean you up first, you made quite a mess of yourself." He husked moving closer.

"I'll make a mess out of you." He said grabbing Ryou and grinding into him. Tongues were lost in the blood bath they both were partaking in, teeth grabbing any and all flesh they could capture. Breaking apart only after a erotic moan was uttered out from below them. Looking down they were both greeted with erecting sight of Marik and Malik embraced in passion.

"We should catch up to them" Ryou said, starting to grind against Bakura again.

"Yes… we should."

* * *

><p>That's it the end :3<p>

I did what I said I was going to do, yay!

Also I have a **POLL **on my profile for my next deathshipping oneshot/story vote if you can!

Trading brains for **Reviews**!

~Mudkip


End file.
